Razones para la perdición
by Jolnestrink
Summary: Todos conocemos al señor del fuego Ozai, pero nunca hemos conocido al príncipe del fuego Ozai... Que tal, si no siempre fue tan despiadado? Que tal si algo que pasó fue lo que lo volvió... así?
1. Chapter 1

**Ozai y su amor perdido.**

**Capítulo 1.**

La miré y deseé que esta visión nunca desapareciera, quise que se quedara conmigo hasta que muriera del pesar de no tenerla, quise que no le pasara nada, quise protegerla y amarla. Lástima que yo soy el príncipe del fuego y ella la hija del sastre no?.

Se llamaba Rikka, y yo la amé con solo verla… más todo sucumbió a la tragedia después del gran desastre… Todo empezó una mañana en una de las colonias que mi abuelo había construido en el Reino Tierra, mi padre quería mostrármelas para que supiera lo que me esperaba cuando el muriera así que lo acompañe. Cuando llegamos a la primera colonia debo admitir que me encantó su aire pintoresco y campesino pero no podía demostrar estos sentimientos ante mi padre; me asesinaría si se diera cuento de esto.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en esta aldea, viendo como todo aquel que nos veía se arrojaba al suelo e imploraba por nuestra bendición, rogando por que mi padre, Azulon, no les diera una mala mirada; en ese momento la ví. Noté que una de las plebeyas a mi derecha se movía extrañamente, al parecer estaba embarazada, y no podía quedarse en la posición de alabanza, así que se levantó mientras mi padre y yo pasábamos. Mala idea. Los guardias de mi padre inmediatamente tomaron a la mujer por los brazos y fuertemente la agitaron, gritándole que como se atrevía a presentar semejante irrespeto hacia el señor del fuego, cuando una chica de no más de 20 años se paró también para ayudar a la mujer, para liberarla de los guardias. Corrió hacia nosotros y trato de que soltaran a la embarazada pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; en ese momento fijó su mirada en mí, como implorándome ayuda por au protegida y no pude contenerme ante semejantes ojos, rojos como las llamas de la pasión que despertaron en mi. "Paren!" grité, ella me miró anonadada ya que al parecer los guardias me habían escuchado pero no me habían creído. "Deténganse! Es un desperdicio tratar así a una mujer en su estado, déjenla ir".

Solo fue que llegásemos a nuestra residencia para que mi padre me azotará con su dura voz, reprimiéndome por haber cometido semejante acción enfrente de todos sus funcionarios y de todas las personas de la colonia. Yo no lo escuchaba… ahora solo tenía ojos para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Era de esperarlo, no? Me "castigó"… Me hizo estudiar durante el tiempo que nos quedáramos en la colonia toda la historia de la nación del fuego. EL momento más tedioso de mi vida, debo admitir; pero también debo admitir que no duró mucho, ya que escapé; quería verla otra vez. Busqué entre las ropas que había en mi habitación y encontré una especie de traje de campesino, que no causaría gran impresión entre los ciudadanos, ya que de hecho deseaba mezclarme entre ellos, mi padre no podía saber que yo había salido. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y le dije a los guardias que iba a dormir unas cuantas horas, que nadie se atreviera a molestarme. Cuando cerré la puerta, desarmé mi peinado de príncipe, para reorganizármelo en una simple y vana media cola. Me puse el traje y salté al techo de la mansión del lado, causando un poco de estruendo que debo agradecer, nadie notó.

Estuve mucho tiempo caminando por las calles y parques, por las estatuas y fuentes, buscando entre los rostros de las personas para ver su suave tez, pero no la encontré. Después de una hora de búsqueda, me senté en un pequeño parque que tenía un pequeño estanque, y noté que habían unos cuantos patotortugas nadando. Me reí un poco cuando uno de los más pequeños se golpeó con otro; me paré para seguir buscándola, pero cuando me volteé, me golpeé fuertemente con alguien que iba en dirección al estanque "Lo siento!, lo siento señor, no creí que se fuera a levantar de esa forma", dijo un hombre de mediana edad, bastante delgado, con manos repletas de cayos y una sonrisa amarillenta que le iba de oreja a oreja "¿Desea algo?" pregunté, "Si, señor… veo que sus ropas son bastante anticuadas, al parecer de hace unos cuantos cientos de años, jaja! De hecho es muy posible que se desgasten… y se le caigan! Usted no querrá andar desnudo por ahí, ¿o si?".

El viejo me guió hasta una casa en uno de los extremos del pueblo donde se leía a la entrada "Sastrería Wong-Su". Al entrar se podían apreciar mil y un tipos de tela diferentes, agujas de todos los estilos y un hermoso maniquí con unos extrañísimos cabellos dorados y ojos color naranja, que parecía tener una expresión… No era un maniquí! Era ella!

"Príncipe del fuego Ozai! Perdónanos por favor por la instrusión de ayer, mi madre no quiso pararse, por favor!..." decía al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo arrodillada y su padre la miraba con extrañeza. Al parecer había recordado mi rostro. "Pero… que dices Rikka? El es solo un viajero que viene por un nuevo traje! A quién le dices príncipe del fuego?" .

Me miró fijamente y yo asentí levemente para que el hombre no lo notara "Jaja, ´perdón papá, creo que estoy aún asustada por lo de ayer. Buenos días señor, y sea bienvenido a la sastrería Wong-Su".


End file.
